


Rain Of Iron

by Wirbelwind2017



Category: Earth Defence Force (Video Games), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Ants, Bugs & Insects, Crossover, Earth, F/F, F/M, Fighter Pilots, Giant Robots, Giant Spiders, Girls with Guns, Guns, Lasers, Other, Politics, Science Fiction, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirbelwind2017/pseuds/Wirbelwind2017
Summary: Several months after a devastating war that left much of Earth destroyed, the Earth Defense Force faces new challenges when a pirate vessel breaks Citadel law and opens several Mass Relays. HFY?





	1. 1

The sheer idiocy of these pirates shocked him. Quineus Ennitis, captain of the Turian cruiser Victorious watched in confusion as the mass relay activated. Not only had these slavers been willing to open one mass relay, but two?!? He called for his communications officer to hail them again.

"This Quineus of the cruiser Victorious, surrender now or we will be forced to destroy you!"

The pirate ship seemed to ignore them, and before they could enter effective range the ship jumped.

"Captain, are we going to keep following them?"

Quineus thought deeply. If they continued the chase the pirates would eventually be caught and face justice, but they would also further intrude into non Citadel space.

"Continue the chase."

The Victorious jumped, crossing hundreds of light years in seconds.

Quineus wasn't going to envy Councilor Sparatus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Victorious reappeared in a flash.

"Sir, pirate ship is already amongst the inner planets!"

Quineus groaned.

"Follow it! Keep the sensors at full power, I don't want to run into a Rachni battle fleet without seeing it coming."

He considered the likely hood of the pirates escaping again. Very low, given that they would have to pass him before reaching the systems relay.

"Sir... the Relay has destroyed a planetoid during its activation."

Wonderful.

The pirate ship reached the third planet from the systems star, and then it slowed and turned.

"What are they doing..."

A alert sounded.

"Captain, the third planet is inhabited! Something large is leaving its atmosphere!"

As the bridge watched, the display showed a frigate sized object leap from one of the planets oceans at incredible speed.

The pirate ship turned and began to flee, guardians firing.

It was not nearly fast enough.

By the time the pirate ship had moved 10 km it was done.

The frigate, or whatever it was impacted it at a speed more fit for a mass accelerator shell.

Jaws dropped as the pirate ship was disintegrated by the force of impact.

"What, what was that..."

The answer came as a titanic explosion erupted from the dead ship as a warhead designed to kill dreadnoughts detonated, a miniature sun expanding and incinerating the remains.

Quineus wanted to scream, this was a diplomatic storm in the making if he ever saw one.

"We need to inform the council, pull back."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Councilor Sparatus groaned as he prepared to exit the elevator into the councilor chambers. This was bad, and the only thing worse than the tirade the other councilors were going to give him was the media storm once the news broke.

A entire new species? One that had first contact with a bunch of slavers? The media would make sure no one in the galaxy would be ignorant of it, no matter they be a Vorcha gangster or Asari Matron.

"Sparatus."

Valern stated, without blinking.

"What are you calling us here for," Tevos said calmly "Have you gotten into your "Lets go to war with the Batarians" phase again?"

Sparatus walked to his station, and pulled up a video clip on his omni tool.

"No. This is what I called you for."

The other councilors watched as the footage taken from the pirate ships destruction played. Tevos flinched at the impact and detonation, while Valern simply watched.

"What was that?"

Sparatus felt tired already.

"Sparatus, that does not match anything known to Citadel intelligence. Is this first contact."

Tevos visibly cringed.

"A pirate ship opened a pair of mass relays. It discovered a new species currently bound to a single planet, and was destroyed by a missile of incredible size."

Tevos slowly raised her omni tool.

"I suppose there isn't a chance of us sweeping this under the rug?"

Sparatus stated factually "No, there isn't. Within a few days the Turian Hierarchy will release a official press statement confirming what happened. I believe that counter intelligence has already began to have to squash rumors of a mass relay being opened, but they will eventually be unable to prevent it from reaching the press."

Valern merely sighed. "I will begin preparations. Have you sent through any more ships?"

Sparatus nodded, "A small fleet is going to be sent through in two days. I was ordered to inform you so that your respective governments could assist in making contact."

The other councilors began to make calls, messaging government agencies and their superiors.

Within 10 minutes they were done.

Tevos spoke first. "The Asari Republics will send a diplomatic ship. It will arrive soon."

"The Salarian Union will send some scientists and a detachment of STG." Valern said in the quick speech that most salarians had.

Sparatus found his large eyes and small mouth unnerving, not that he would ever say that out loud.

"Then it is agreed, we will prepare for contact and disclosure at once." Sparatus did not look forward to the coming days.

At least Tevos took it rather well.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact is made.

Benezia looked at the command console as her ship appeared near the Turian fleet in a flash of light. Being one of the most influential Asari Matriarchs, the Republics had called upon her to captain a diplomatic ship and make peaceful first contact with a newly discovered species. While not much was known about them, they were restricted to a single world and had most likely barely even developed space flight. It was only luck that allowed them to destroy the pirate frigate that discovered them, according to Commander Sabelus.

She sighed. While she was excited about making contact with a new species, she would have preferred more time to prepare. But there was very little time. The media would be informed of the events within a week, and by then she had to have made successful contact. Luckily she was adept at things related to culture and religion, and if needed she could always meld with the natives.

"Ma'am, Sabelus is hailing us."

"Accept his hail."

Sabelus's painted face appeared on screen. He was a veteran of the Terminus Systems, and she felt confident he could handle any problem should a fight break out.

"Matriarch, we are preparing to jump. Please know that this is uncharted space, and if needed we are willing to protect you to the last Turian."

Benezia nodded, "Thank you for your service, Commander. I will jump as you do."

Sabelus turned, then looked back at her.

"Jump in 2 minutes."

They moved near the Mass Relay, the machine spinning as enough power to fuel a thousand dreadnoughts was built up in seconds.

In a flash of light they were gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabelus looked to his crew.

"While you have been told some of the story, you haven't been told all of it. The natives did destroy a pirate ship, yes, but it was not even a fight. The footage I am about to show you is classified. I trust all of you to keep it to yourself, until it is available to the public. Not a single person can be aware of this other than the people in this room. The reason why it was kept hidden is that we cannot afford to cause additional anxiety among the diplomats. Because if they mess up, and fighting starts..."

Sabelus looked almost worried

"...we will likely not survive."

His crew replied with "Yes sir!"

Sabelus nodded, before walking over to the command console.

A video was pulled up.

"Watch this, commit it to memory."

The video started.

A small spec, which upon the camera zooming in became a pirate ship. On the other side of the screen, technical data was displayed from the ship that was recording the videos sensors.

Various information flashed on screen.

The camera zoomed towards the blue and grey planet behind the pirate ship, focusing on a bright object that quickly entered focus. It was huge, easily as large as a small frigate. A long, rocket shaped craft moving at speeds more than that of a fighter. It quickly left the atmosphere, pirate ship turning to evade it. It was too late.

"Our sensors indicate that at terminal velocity the missile reached speeds of 1% C."

Several officers were visibly shocked.

The playback continued, the object racing towards the ship, guardian lasers failed to penetrate its armored nose. The impact was immense, the pirate vessel ripped in half and torn into several pieces, barriers not even having a chance to protect it. Then the missile detonated, and the entirety of the pirate vessel was consumed by a titanic fireball. A miniature sun.

"This species is not primitive. They have extremely advanced missile technology, and power sources. In addition, we found this on the planets moon."

Another photo. This time there were ten massive craters, perfectly aligned.

"We believe that this species was invaded by another race. This explains the devastation to their planet, and the incredibly advanced weapons. They are likely traumatized as a society. This means they will be very un trusting. It is understandable."

The ship exited the Relay.

"All hands to your stations. Lets make sure that we don't start another Rachni war!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benezia looked at the system. It was average, with the only thing standing out being the Third Planet in the system.

"Ma'am, the Turian fleet has hailed us. We are to follow them into orbit of the Third planet with out shields and weapons powered down."

That shocked her. "What? That can't be right, we will be defenseless!"

"No, it is directly from Commander Sabelus. We are to not make any hostile actions."

"Fine, but the instant we come under fire we are activating defenses."

"I will inform him immediately."

The Asari ship cruised gracefully through space, and jumped with the Turians into the systems inner planets.

They sent a first contact package to the third planet on all available networks, making sure not directly aim sensors at it..

A burst of radio and other communications was the response, the garbled message failing to come through as anything intelligible.

Benezia sighed again, considering if she would regret her actions.

"Move us into orbit. Send the package."

The Turians moved into position, weapons still offline.

They hadn't been fired at, that was good.

"Bring us closer, make sure to be listening on all channels."

"Ma'am, we are being locked on to!"

Benezia continued looking at the planet. It was grey on land, but had blue seas that dominated much of the surface.

"Ma'am!"

The ship began blaring warnings as it reported incredible amounts of sensors being focused on the ship.

The natives hailed them, the source being one of the oceans.

"EThisde Isvsd ttehT Capatasin of Thsesd EDF Despina to unidentified alien craft."

Benezia gasped.

The crew members stared.

The video feed showed a grey haired, furred Asari with pale skin. The resemblance was uncanny, but it appeared to be male.

"Well then, looks like Star Trek had the right idea! Richard Epcar of the EDF Despina, at your service."


	3. Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two part chapter.

Captain Richard Epcar of the EDF Despina looked at the shocked alien faces and grinned. Wow, these ones were a lot more pretty than the last ones who decided to take a camping trip on Earth.

"What, you don't have some kind of translator? Well neither do we. How about I talk to you through picto grams. Despina! Fire up the main computer!"

The aliens only looked at him in response.

His crew also stared, but quickly returned to their duties.

Despina answered.

"Main computer initiated, what are your orders Captain?"

"Despina, simulate the attack vectors we would use on our blue skinned guests. Put a exclusion zone over all remained EDF bases and cities, and another at 150 miles up. Also, run a simulation of our response to any fire from them."

Despina began producing a briefing, simulation based on current information, and displayed both of them in front of Richard.

"Broadcast this to the alien ship."

Epcar grinned as the aliens received his message.

"Now, lets pull up that first contact package."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Benezia watched as the aliens talked to each other. While they couldn't understand each other, the Captain (no other person would act like that) had a dominating and bombastic voice that seemed to echo.

If they were anything like Asari, he was enjoying himself.

"Ma'am, message received! It is a video, should I play it?"

"Yes, it is most likely their first contact package."

The video began. It wasn't a first contact package. Instead a crude picture of their ship was placed above a triangle. It was suspended over the planet, with a line going from the ship to the planet. Next to the line was what appeared to be some kind of alien text.

Next it showed the triangle slowly descend. Once it reached the outer atmosphere, a line appeared slightly below it. In addition, several red boxs appeared above several locations on the planet. The triangle moved through a box, the lines of the box flashed red, and a line flew from a location on the planet and the triangle winked out of existence. The same occured when the representation of the ship went past the second line.

The ship reappeared and launched smaller triangles towards the planet, only to be hit by a line again.

"They are establishing where we can and cannot go. Stay out of the atmosphere, and avoid the boxed areas, and transmit the message to Commander Sabelus."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabelus looked up as a message arrived from Matriarch Benezia.

"Put it on screen."

What played was a some kind of warning.

"Hmmmm... stay away from the planet and do not fire."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew of the Despina watched the first contact package as Epcar began to call Command. The package was comprehensive, full of important information about the aliens. Plural.  
There were several species in the package, the blue skinned humanoids that were apparently either only female or had very few males, avian aliens with plates, and lizard people. These seemed to be the main ones, but the package showed quadrupedal people and space suited humanoids. It seemed from the video that the Blue Skins could somehow create a psionic link between themselves and aliens to exchange information.

Much of the ships crew was assembled in the mess hall, Captain Richard Elcar standing on a platform at one end, microphone in one hand and radio in the other. A large screen broadcast the alien first contact package to the crew. Several others were positioned to allow most of the crew to see the message.

Elcar put down the radio and gave his crew orders. "We are to establish peaceful contact with the aliens on Earth, more specifically on Despina. I know that letting some filthy aliens onto our beloved ship and planet seems impossible, but if they turn out to be hostile better it happen on the most powerful ship on Earth than in a city."

He cleared his throat. "Also, we need a volunteer enlisted with a low security clearance who is willing to make a psionic link with a hot blue space babe. Anyone up for it?"

No one raised their hands.

"What, you scared of the pretty space ladies? Fine. Ensign Herbert! You are up!"

"Sir yes sir!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benezia was nervous. The natives had sent other message the showed a shuttle leaving her ship and landing on a ship. A actual, naval ship. These people were so advanced in someways and so primitive in others.

Her Asari Commando guards stood silently, ready to die for her.

Benezia only hoped they wouldn't have to. The shuttle decelerated, and she could hear the pilot audibly gasp.

The shuttle doors opened, and she saw what was so surprising. The ship just did not stop. Her eyes followed the deck of it for hundreds of meters before seeing the end.

"Goddess..." One of her commandos was also stunned.

She looked down, and saw the ship was so large that the only thing that even compared was when she spent a day on board Destiny Ascension. While the Asari dreadnought was still far larger, the fact this vessel even compared was incredible.

Rows of aircraft, hundreds of them, were placed on the decks. The shuttle flew past them, over a thousand aircraft of various models including a few that were more corvettes than normal aircraft placed in orderly rows. Some slowly taxied on to section of the deck marked by yellow lines, before shooting off into the horizon.

The shuttle swerved, a colossal battery of guns each the size of a aero bus nearly impacting them.

A flare shot up.

The shuttle turned and landed on a shuttle pad on the side of a giant elevated bridge the size of a light cruiser.

A few humans walked towards it a gestured for them to exit.

Benezia recovered, and lightly stepped onto the metal landing pad. A small group of humans walked out of a door, among them the Captain.

He was muscled, tall and well dressed in what appeared to be some kind of uniform. A strange object was covering his head, and he had a pistol on his hip.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, Captain Richard Epcar at your service."

'Matriarch Benezia of the Asari Republic at your service."

Both spoke at the same time, and the human grinned a wide smile.

Benezia waited for him to finish introducing himself before introducing herself.

Another human walked up to the Captain of the ship.

"Ensign! Prepare to initiate psionic link!"

The other human saluted the Captain.

He was younger, most likely around 200 years old. Benezia did admit he was somewhat attractive, but his lack of breasts was somewhat disturbing to her.

He pointed towards himself.

"Herbert"

Benezia spoke what was likely his name "Herbert"

A odd name but not too bizarre.

The human nodded.

The Captain motioned for her to look at a small tablet.

It played the video of a melding from the first contact package.

"Oh."

That was rather fast.

He then gestured towards "Herbert".

Herbert walked towards her.

Benezia motioned for her commandos to step back.

"Embrace Eternity!"

The meld began, their thoughts and minds becoming one.

Matriarch Benezia was a Asari, part of the Citadel Council. She had multiple daughters and was over 1000 years old, having served her country through war and peace. She was sent here to make peaceful contact with a new species.

Smith Herbert was a average man before the war. He had a family, and went through school happy that his country was the strongest their was. Nothing could stop him. The future was bright. Then THEY arrived.

He remembered when the news broke.

"Extraterrestrials discovered by NASA on their way to Earth! Arrival expected in 4 years!"

His mom and dad were excited. They believed that the aliens would be peaceful beings travelling for the discovery of brave new worlds full of strange new people.

They seemed correct, and the EDF thing the UN created seemed like a waste of resources. Sure, all the old alien movies showed them as monsters, but their is no way actual aliens could be like that. No way, no how.

The years passed and humanity prepared. Celebrations of contact were planned. Speeches were made about the Utopian world where alien and human lived in harmony that would be created in less than a decade. Scientists theorized about the aliens. Even the EDF eventually began to seem less focused on the aliens being hostile.

Then the day came. And they arrived. And the sky fell.

The Mothership, a colossal flying orb over a kilometer in diameter entered orbit, descending to Earth above Japan. Humanity prepared to initiate contact, the world held its breath in anticipation of the day that would create a new world.

One hundred thousand. That was the death tole on day one of the First Ravager Invasion. The Mothership attacked, using energy weapons to vaporize everything in its path.

It deployed hordes of drones, unmanned hunter killers that struck down the worlds air forces and murdered civilians at the same time. Large flying saucers flew over areas, crossing over 2000 miles in the first day.

And Monstrous giant insects, ants the size of buildings, mindless creatures with jaws capable of ripping apart steel and acid that melts concrete, erupted by the thousands from the ground.

The worlds militaries fought hard, but were overrun by the insects and obliterated by the aliens. The Mothership crossed Asia, Europe, and North America leaving nothing in its path. Moscow was obliterated by a giant energy cannon that hit it while millions of people were still in the city.

Germany fell in less than 2 months to hordes of all consuming giant insects.

Paris was destroyed by the aliens walking foot soldiers, 5 story tall robots with laser cannons and plasma launchers.

Shanghai was erased from the map by a Quadruped Fortress, a walker as large as a aircraft carrier capable of walking through skyscrapers.

Africa was abandoned by the outside world as it struggled for survival.

Washington DC saw the remnants of the US military launch a final, desperate delaying action to hold the line until as many people as possible could escape.

Herbert still remembered when the news broke.

America was lost.

His family was lost.

But the EDF kept fighting. Even as the aliens shattered humanities final combined offensive, the EDF fought.

Even as their numbers dwindled and Japan was left the only nation still standing, the EDF fought.

Even when the Mothership arrived to finish the job, the EDF fought.

Even when the final attack of the EDF was destroyed and it seemed as if everything was lost, the EDF never stopped fighting against the aliens.

And they won. A single foot soldier managed to fight his way directly under the Mothership, and as the world burned he struck it down in its single weakpoint.

Humanity won. Humanity rebuilt. But the Ravagers came back.

Continued in PT 2.


	4. Part 2 of 2

By this time Herbert had joined the EDF navy. While some considered the EDF as unneeded now that humanity had won, EDF survived as the government simply because they were the only ones left.

The Ravagers returned 8 years later. By then EDF was the most powerful force that ever existed on Earth, and had rebuilt much of the planet. Advanced technology reverse engineered from the Ravagers solved world hunger, the economy was booming, and nano machines eradicated any virus that had survived antibiotics of incredible power. Most of the planet was living in better conditions than they were before the first war, but while EDF had prepared, so had the Ravagers.

It was announced in 2025 that 10 Ravager mother ships have lifted off from the moon and began to enter Earths orbit.

EDF was ready. Titanic missiles hundreds of meters long, a massive linear gun capable of boiling through the Himalayas instantly, space fighters, and orbital laser cannons.

On the ground the EDF land forces waited.

EDF waited until the Motherships were blinded by atmospheric entry, and half the Motherships were destroyed or disabled before making earthfall. The rest activated shield screens once they became aware of being attacked, the impenetrable barriers defending them from all fire.

The civilians evacuated into shelters as the EDF deployed.

The giant insects that once proved able to shred anything less than tank battalions were being exterminated as soon as they appeared.

Several more motherships were downed within the first few months at relatively low casualties, with EDF able to fight toe to toe with the Ravagers and win.  
Even the mighty walking soldiers and Fortresses were destroyed by EDF combined arms. Giant insect nests were destroyed by subterranean soldiers.

But the Ravagers had not even used their main force yet.

Giant monsters hundreds of feet tall were dropped to tear apart human cities. New types of insects evolved, spider like giant insects capable of spitting thread to take down helicopters and aircraft. Mutated variants of the ants, some able to melt through bunkers, others able shrug off assault rifle fire like a car in the rain.

Bases began to go dark, as giant floating weapon stations teleported into the sky in numbers sufficient to blot out the sun. The Earth itself was being swallowed whole.

EDF fought back but could not hold against the overwhelming numbers and technology of the Ravagers.

50% of the human race was gone as the war entered the final stage.

Blast by blast, bomb by bomb, Earth was dying.

Then, as all hope was lost the hero from the last war reappeared.

Storm team, the most elite soldiers in all the EDF launched a final attack to take down the control center of the Ravager battlestations.

The battle was fierce.

Despina itself was damaged holding off a army of Ravager battleships and drones.

Across the world the remnants of EDF held the line.

And Storm Team succeeded.

The Brain of the battlestations fell to the ground.  
The Ravagers retreated to the stars.

And a cry of victory filled the now silent air.

"EDF! EDF! EDF!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

The meld ended as Benezia fell backwards in horror.

"I- I."

Herbert spoke.

"Hello Matriarch Benezia."

The Captain looked at him in confusion.

"The meld was successful."

Benezia spoke in English. "That was, interesting. I am Matriarch Benezia of the Citadel Council. We are happy to welcome humanity onto the galactic scene."

Epcar introduced himself. "I am Captain Richard Epcar of the EDF Despina. Pleased to meet you. We should probably move inside."

Benezia nodded. "I agree, it would be best to discuss with your commanders in a place where they can also see us."

The party went into Despina's bridge.


	5. 5

Benezia followed the Humans into the bridge of the she. She was still taking in the incredible amount of information she had learned. Ensign Herbert hadn't tried to hold back anything.

The amount of pain and suffering these people had gone through in less than 50 years, it was mind boggling, and only reinforced her commitment to peacefully bring them into the Council.

Captain Epcar led the way, not even glancing back as her Asari commandos followed her with military precision.

Not that she would blame him, from what she had seen his pistol could blow a hole through a charging krogan.

The Turians would definitely want to take a look at the humans weaponry.

"Just follow me, careful not to get lost! Despina is the largest ship in the fleet."

The Captain was boisterous and loud, his voice booming in a way that only a few people had.

And his voice was very clearly male.

While Benezia knew that humans were a two sex species, it still took a while to get used to.

And to think that the man in front of her was only 50.

The insides of Despina were narrow corridors and passages.

A memory of why they chose such small spaces when designing the ship flashed through her mind.

"So cadets, before you go moaning about how everything is so damn enclosed, how about you rub your two surviving brain cells together and think why we might build a ship like this.?"

"To save space, sir?"

"WRONG! The main reason why is because why the Ravagers show up again with their giant crawly things, we don't want them dropping them on our ships and becoming impossible to remove!"

"Drop and give me 20!"

Benezia shook off the memory.

EDF training was difficult, recruits training for every conceivable situation. And this was the Navy.

The walk took over 20 minutes before they reached a large bulkhead and turned off through a door next to it.

"Welcome to Despinas command center! It has everything we need, computers, radios, even a entertainment system!"

The Captain was correct. The command center was large, filled with various computers and displays. A large holographic projector sat in the center of the room.  
On the walls were pictures of old naval ships, primitive vessels with sails and chimneys.

"Incorrect, Captain. The battle simulator is not for personal use or entertainment purposes."

The voice, a feminine and almost robotic one, came from a speaker mounted on the wall.

"Eh, just ignore her. Despina doesn't really understand humour."

The voice, the ship responded.

"Incorrect. I understand humor, your attempt at it was not funny. Ha ha ha."

Epcar sighed and looked towards the Asari.

"Despina, please contact Command."

Was Despina a AI?

Benezia tried not to think about how the use of a AI on the worlds most powerful warship could go wrong, but she supposed that EDF knew what they were doing. After all, Despina had obviously never even tried to betray them.

"Aye aye Captain."

Epcar sat down in a chair and Ensign Herbert invited them to do the same.

It was hard, definitely military.

"While we are waiting, how about we hail your friends in orbit?"

Benezia considered it. They would probably want to be informed about what was happening.

"Yes."

The Captain turned and pressed some buttons on a console.

Benezia walked in front of the holoprojector, watching as the transmission was sent.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, incoming hail from the natives!"

Sabelus stopped and looked towards the display screen.

"Accept it."

The image of the inside of a ships bridge appeared, recognizable by the computer systems and layout.

In it stood Matriarch Benezia, standing next to a-

What?

Some kind of pale Asari stood next to her.

She had no distinguishable breasts, grey hair and seemed more muscular than the average Asari.

Benezia spoke.

"I have made peaceful first contact with the EDF, which is a human defense organization that was left their government after the near total collapse of all other nations following the invasion of Earth by another race."


	6. 6

Sabelus looked in shock at the Asariod human.

The resemblance was uncanny.

"I am Commander Sabelus of the Turian 122th Cruiser Division."

The "Human" looked at him before turning to speak at several of her bridge crew.

Benezia began to speak.

"They are currently trying to get in contact with their command. I successfully melded with Ensign Herbert" she gestured to another Human, this one looking quite young for a Asariod. "And discovered their language and much of their history."

Sabelus approved of only using a Ensign for a Meld.

"I will send a detailed report once I have finished negotiations. I personally think the Hierarchy will get along well with these humans."

Sabelus nodded, and Benezia turned back to the Humans.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Richard Epcar looked at the stunned face of the EDF Chief Commander (ex EDF Japanese Branch Commander).

"They, they look just like us! Two arms, two legs, a head! These aliens are almost identical to humans! They even have EYES!"

He chuckled, before speaking.

"She can understand you."

His face when he realized that was something Epcar would treasure for the rest of hi-

Benezia cut off his thought.

"I am Matriarch Benezia of the Asari Republics, pleased to meet you."

"Oh, I am, uh, my real name is classified so call me..."

He looked around before a soft voice answered his question.

"Call him John Doe."

Benezia, somehow managing to take this completely seriously, simply nodded and continued.

"I would like to establish formal contact between the Citadel Council and the EDF."

"John Doe" responded quickly.

"What is the Citadel Council? Is it the Republics equivalent of Parliament?"

"No, it is a intergalactic community including multiple species. The three most powerful species are allowed to appoint a single councilor, and the council governs much of citadel space as a whole. Each individual government may choose to become part of the Council or remain outside of it, but even if a council member it retains full independence and control over internal matters.

While certain laws are required to be followed, they are for maintaining intergalactic peace. In addition, being part of the council will put you under the defense of the Turian Hierarchy, which is the most militarily powerful nation in existance."

John Does eyes poked up at that, obviously interested.

"Well, that all seems fine but shouldn't I negotiate directly with your "Council" on this?"

Benezia nodded.

"If needed we can provide transportation for you and your personal retinue."

"Well, then we should probably decide when that will happen. Hmmmm, how about in a month? I need to finish up some business on Earth."

Benezia nodded.

"It was good to negotiate with you."


	7. 7

Sabelus watched as Benezia's vessel returned to formation.

It seemed the first contact went well, without violence.

"Hail them."

The Asari Matriarch appeared on the screen.

"The negotiations were successful, the EDF is interested in continuing them on the Citadel. But I am worried about what will happen after that. These humans have been through enough, and need time to rebuild from their wars. And yes, they have had multiple wars."

Sabelus nodded.

"Take us away, set course for the Citadel."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sparatus waited for Benezia and Sabelus to start speaking.

"Councilors, I would like to inform you of the result of the first contact with the Earth Defense Force, the Human government after a pair of wars left more then 50% of humanity dead."

Sparatus nodded, but then stopped as he realized that the human government was called a Defense force. Huh.

Tevos spoke.

"Humans? That is what they call themselves?"

Benezia nodded.

"They call themselves Homo Sapiens, and are mammals incredibly similar to Asari."

Sabelus motioned to speak.

"They are almost identical, with the key differences being the presence of fur on their heads instead of crests and tan or brown skin."

"May I show a picture?"

Benezia raised her omni tool.

Tevos and Valern nodded.

A picture was broadcast, holographically projected into the air.

"What."

Tevos spoke as Sparatus stared at the strange Asari.

It was nearly identical to what he would imagine a Asari would look like without breasts or a crest if said Asari had pale skin.

In addition, the Human had short graying hair covering her head.

Sabelus began to explain.

"They are very similar to Asari."

Benezia nodded.

"The main difference is skin and their head, but they also have two genders."

Benezia pulled up another picture.

A larger, more muscled human stood next to a slimmer one with prominent breasts.

"They are similar to Turians in reproduction. With a male and female producing a child together through live birth."

"Odd, especially that they are so like us in appearance."

Tevos seemed interested.

"Yes, I would recommend having our scientists determine if there is any relation."

As did Valern.

Sparatus considered this.

Benezia spoke, this time without a photo.

"They age at a similar rate to Turians however, with a average life expectancy of only 120 years naturally, but recently only 20 years.."

"Recently?" Tevos asked.

She nodded.

"They have been invaded multiple times by a alien species known to them as the Ravagers, a apt name given they ravaged much of their planet using incredibly advanced technology with the intention of completely exterminating them. It was only luck and sheer determination that allowed Humanity to survive at all, and the devastation from the war reduced most of their cities to rubble."

The Council paused, with Tevos and Valern taken aback.

Sparatus already felt some respect for these Humans.

Fighting off not one, but two invasions by more advanced aliens before even having space flight was very impressive, and would make any Turian proud.

"I, we should begin negotiations with their government to send relief at once!"

Tevos almost shouted.

Seems that their resemblance to Asari struck a nerve.

Not that he could blame her, it seemed that these Humans needed all the help they could get.

And who knows, maybe they would accept the Hierarchies protection in exchange for being made into a client race?

Benezia quickly nodded.

"I have already made arrangements, they will send a diplomatic team to the Citadel in 2 months. I will personally transport them to the Citadel as they lack space flight."

The Council agreed.


	8. 8

Captain Richard Epcar looked over his command deck as Despina cruised to her dock.

While EDF had lost most of its navy to the Earth Eaters or the Motherships, Despina survived intact enough to be repaired, and she played a decisive role in winning the Second Ravager War.

And now she would play another decisive role in making contact with peaceful aliens.

"Sir, we will arrive in 20 minutes."

Epcar nodded.

"What of the Chief Commander?"

Ensign Dickens spoke from her communications console.

"He is waiting with his entourage, Storm Team has already arrived."

Epcar smiled.

If he knew one thing, it was that Storm Team would ensure the Commanders safety no matter what.

"Sir, we are docking."

Epcar sat down as Despina docked, her body moving into the titanic dockyard specifically constructed for Fortress Aircraft Carriers.

When the EDF fleet was first ordered, it was facilities like this one that built the new navy.

Epcar thought to his first deployment on Despina, the first time he saw her.

His reminiscing was cut off by one of his bridge crew speaking.

"Sir, we are docked. The Chief Commander would like to speak with you. Oh, and bring Ensign Herbert."

\--------------------------------------------

"John Doe", as Tactics Officer suggested his name should be anxiously waited for Captain Epcar to arrive.

He turned to Straussman, looking at her as she examined him for any fault in his uniform.

"You look decent."

Of course he was only decent.

Well, Tactics Officer was typically correct about this kind of thing.

The only thing sharper than her features was her mind, as her various successes in the field had demonstrated.

But those were also the result of EDF determination and willpower.

"Captain Epcar is here with Ensign Herbert."

John turned to look at the incoming people.

"CAPTAIN EPCAR REPORTING AS ORDERED, SIR!"

Herbert and Epcar both saluted.

"Ensign Herbert reporting as ordered, sir!"

Tactics Officer looked over them, before gesturing towards the Weapons Operator and Storm Team.

"Weapons Operator reporting as ordered, Commander!"

John felt his expression soften.

Weapons Operator was a example of how the Ravagers had destroyed the innocence of humanity of a whole.

She was petite, and young with soft features. And yet she had killed more Ravagers and saved more lives than most people in the EDF.

While in another time she might have been a civilian, now she was one of the most hardened soldiers in the EDF.

Storm Team reported as a single unit.

"STORM TEAM, REPORTING FOR DUTY AS ORDERED COMMANDER!"

Doe smiled.

With Storm Team, he could consider himself one of the safest people on the planet.

While they were hit hard by the retirement of Storm 3 and 4 after they both suffered severe injury in the battle with the Brain, saving thousands of lives in the process, they were still the deadliest soldiers on the planet.

Tactics Officer spoke.

"Now that everyone is here, we should begin to discuss what we will do about this "Citadel".

John nodded, and began to speak himself.

"As the men with the most amount of contact with there aliens, I would like to ask you for your suggestions."

Epcar seemed to think.

"My suggestion is accepting their offer for diplomacy. Herbert has spoke to me about what they are like, and it seems to me as if they are actually reasonable."

The EDF Chief Commander nodded.

"What are they like? They seem to be almost identical to us."

Epcar spoke.

"Herbert has the most knowledge about them, having Psionically linked with one of the strange female aliens."

Herbert confirmed that with a nod and began to speak.

"They are essentially like us, the only real difference is that they are aliens."

Storm 1 spoke.

"We are leaving in a month, correct?"

Tactics Officer quickly confirmed.

"Yes, a Citadel vessel will take us to the Citadel for negotiations."

Storm 1 stepped back.

John thought.

"Well, then I believe this meeting is over."

Tactics officer quickly stopped him from leaving.

"BUT, I request that Ensign Herbert creates a document showing all information he has on the aliens."

Herbert saluted.

The meeting was over.


	9. Chapter 9

The Asari vessel descended, landing on one of Despinas titanic flight decks.

It was large, around twice the size of a AC-2025 "Orca".

And K. Straussman, also known as the EDF Tactics Officer, watched as the sleek vessel dropped a large ramp.

While she hadn't personally faced the Ravagers in combat since her service in the Wing Divers, her blood still ran cold at the sight of the alien vessel.

Relax, it isn't Ravagers. The Asari are nice aliens, good aliens.

And yet she still wished she had a pistol on her.

"John Doe" walked up behind her.

"You sure you want to come? I mean, we still need someone running operations back here on Earth."

She shook her head.

"No. Epcar can handle it for now."

John Doe nodded.

"I guess so."

A group of Asari walked down the ramp, clearly some kind of diplomatic team based on their dress.

John Doe quickly focused on them.

"Greetings, I am John Doe, Chief Commander of the Earth Defense Force."

Straussman recognized the first Asari.

"Matriarch Benezia."

"Tactics Officer."

Her voice was soft, and her clothes clearly designed to draw attention to certain features.

The other Asari were also dressed similarly, except for a pair of Asari completely covered in some kind of advanced armor system.

Benezia watched Straussman scan the diplomatic party.

"I suggest we board my ship. It will take us half a day to get to the Citadel from here."

Doe nodded.

The Asari turned and escorted Tactics Officer and the other human diplomats into the ship.

Upon entering it, the door sealed behind them and a artificial voice sounded.

They were in a clean white room, without any visible exits or entrances.

Benezia turned to the EDF diplomats.

"We are simply doing a routine decontamination. Making sure to wipe out all bacteria and micro organisms that may have been brought on the ship."

Storm 1 nodded.

A mist filled the room, dissipating as soon as it appeared.

The voice sounded again and a door appeared in front of them, as part of the wall slid sideways.

"The decontamination was successful."

The Asari walked into the ship, and the humans followed, obviously uncomfortable about being inside of a alien spacecraft.

No need to worry. It is just a Asari ship. It is basically like Despina but smaller and it flies.

Oddly those thoughts failed to reassure Tactics Officer.

Memories of the last time she saw the inside of a alien vessel returned.

No.

She shook off the invasive thoughts and continued.

Hopefully the others are taking it better.

As they moved through the oddly beautiful and yet disturbing internals of the vessel, Benezia turned and walked into what was likely the Bridge.

She gestured to another Asari dressed in military garb. The Asari turned and began to activate something on a console, before Benezia turned to face a holoscreen that was projected from somewhere on the bridge.

"This is Benezia to Sabelus. We have successfully made contact and taken on the human diplomats."

A bizarre alien face appeared, that of a "Turian". While Straussman had been briefed on what to expect from the aliens, actually seeing them was something else.

It, no He, was covered in metallic plates.

His face was avian and yet reptilian at the same time, reminiscent of the dinosaurs she used to see in museums.

Tactics Officer could see how they would be good soldiers, and each Turian in view were wearing some kind of armor or uniform.

The Turian spoke, his voice having a odd flang to it.

Benezia responded in a alien language.

She then turned and spoke to another Asari as the Turian vanished from the screen.

"Now, we have lifted off and are currently en route to the Citadel. We will arrive within a hours."

Tactics Officer did not even notice the ship lifting off.

That must be the work of the so called, "Mass Effect Core."

Apparently these aliens had the ability to increase and reduce the mass of a object using a special element, and she could easily see the widespread uses of such a ability.

In addition, apparently some aliens had small mass effect cores inside of them, allowing them to manipulate mass with their minds, almost as if they possessed some kind of powerful psionic ability.

Asari were apparently all "biotics", as these aliens called psionics.

That would make sense, as it was common knowledge only women could be psionic, and the all female Asari likely had incredibly advanced psionic abilities and technology.

Benezia turned to face the humans.

"I assume you would like a place to sit down, so please follow me into the recreation room."

The recreation room was large, and had several alien couch like objects.

In the center of it was a holo projector, which seemed to be playing some kind of alien news program.

"Oh, and if you have any questions just ask and I will answer to the best of my ability."

Tactics Officer grinned.

John Doe stepped back.


	10. 9

"We have arrived."

The Asari operator announced as they reappeared in a flash of light.

"Bring us in, hail the Citadel."

Benezia watched as her ship cruised smoothly through the nebula, the youngest member of EDFs diplomatic part, a small girl with yellow hair and pale skin looking at the holographic representation of the ships exterior.

"Wow... never thought I would see one of these up close..."

Benezia smiled.

It was nice to see that EDF was slowly becoming less tense.

When they had first arrived their hands were held tight, eyes alert and scanning for danger.

Luckily it seemed that they were realizing that this wasn't a trap, that the Council wasn't like those things.

Benezia shook off the thought of the monsters that EDF had fought.

While she did not actually focus specifically on the moments Herbert had faced the "Ravagers" she had seen more then enough to understand their fear of aliens.

Memories of Herberts, that of a black tide of legs and jaws that consumed and massacred all in its path, of alien vehicles that cruised through the air with impossible control.

Benezia was shaken out of it by her pilot.

"We are docking now."

The ship emerged from the Nebula, and she could here several humans gasp at the sight of the Citadel.

The massive space station hung in space, the Citadel Defense Fleet in front of it.

While they did not seem very impressed with Destiny Ascension, that was unsurprising as they had at one point operated a entire fleet of similarly sized vessels.

They slowly pulled into dock, and connected to the Citadel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm 2 marched next to Storm 1 as they left the ship.

The decontamination procedure was completed quickly, but she wasn't sure why they bothered with it.

After all, the last bacteria and viruses were exterminated years ago after the implementation of nano machine hospitals.

But then again, she supposed that it was better to be safe then sorry.

The amount of people dead from preventable illness before EDF attested to that.

"Come, follow me." Benezia addressed the EDF diplomatic team and gestured for them to follow.

They walked onto a cleared section of the station, and Storm 2 looked around and winced as their were thousands of aliens surrounding them.

While most of the aliens were being held back by several groups of alien police officers, this wasn't very reassuring.

If they attacked, Storm 1 and 2 would be incredibly outnumbered, and while EDF weapons were strong trying to fight against the aliens and protect the diplomats at the same time would be impossible.

Luckily, they were brought onto a strange flying vehicle.

It took off, and they watched the crowds disappear as the flew at high speed towards a tower, the aircraft somehow managing to avoid affecting them with G-Forces or the rapid shifts in course.

This must be the "mass effect core" that the aliens used.

Would make flying easier.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The diplomatic party arrived.

Sparatus prepared, making sure he was completely clean and well dressed.

He wanted to make a good impression.

Leaving his room, he quickly took the elevator to the Council Chamber, and took his seat.

Well, stand.

The EDF would soon be here.

Tevos walked in, wearing a well fitting suit that seemed to enhance her curves.

Damn Asari.

While he personally did not find her attractive, the humans might.

Valern arrived.

Tevos spoke.

"Hopefully this goes well, EDF is reasonable from what Benezia had reported."

Sparatus nodded.

Valern seemed to think.

"I believe we will be able to successful negotiate with them."

The Salarian spoke quickly and efficiently, as all salarians did.

"That is true."

Sparatus agreed.

While they would likely not be willing to become a client species, he still was confident that he could negotiate with EDF.

The elevator arrived, and the humans stepped off it.

Their were 5 in total, two with weapons.

Sparatus held back a chuckle as Tevos's face momentarily because one of shock as she stared directly at the female soldier.

Seems like she is jealous.

The humans moved closer, and took their own positions.

"Greetings, I am Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics, and my fellow Councilors are Valern and Sparatus, of the Salarian Union and Turian Hierarchy respectively."

The humans nodded, and a single human male stepped forward.

"I am the Chief Commander of the EDF, John Doe."

His voice was odd, very similar to that of a Asari.

"I am the Tactics Officer of EDF."

The taller, more mature human female introduced herself.

"I am the Weapons Operator of EDF."

The small, meek human female spoke.

"I am Storm 1 of the Ranger Corp."

The male in armor spoke.

"I am Storm 2 of the Wing Divers."

The female soldier introduced herself.

Tevos nodded.

"Now that we are introduced let us begin."


	11. Burning Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 2017, and as the alien Ravagers continue their relentless advance the final remnants of the US military launch a desperate delaying operation over the ruins of DC to give over 20 million people a chance to escape...

Burning Skies.

"Break!"

The F-35s swerved, massive jet engines just barely throwing them out of the path of fire.

A salvo of superheated bolts of energy screamed through the space occupied by them seconds before, each one capable of blowing a man in half and turning metal to vapor.

The drones that fired them silently streaked past, the squadron of Ravager warmachines splitting to avoid the counter attack launched by Viper team.

One of the pale silver craft split upwards with impossible speed and smoothness, spinning around to begin another run before the humans could even evade.

It fired, crimson energy bolts leaping from its thin wings with deadly precision, ripping and melting several fist sized holes in one of the aircrafts wings.

The other banked, letting the drone fly passed before falling in behind it.

"I AM HIT, EJECTING!"

The pilots panicked cry came through the radio as he shot out of the cockpit, the stricken aircraft exploding in a ball of fire.

"Fox 1!"

The missile streaked from under the F-35s wing, crossing the distance between the jet and drone in mere seconds.

Boom.

The drone was struck as it slowed, one "wing" ripped clean off, the Ravager machine sent spiraling out of control.

"WE GOT ONE!"

The pilot cheered, before veering out of the way of another drone, this one chasing a F-16.

"I NEED SUPPORT!"

Cursing, he brought his aircraft around, only to nearly collide with another aircraft chasing after another drone.

The F-16 vanished from sight, diving into a cloud to avoid its pursuer.

"Omega 5, do you read me?"

Omega 5, the F-16 in question responded quickly and with fear in his voice.

"I read, I am-" he was cut off by a explosion "I am fine, just got a drone or two on my tail."

Omega burst from the clouds tailed by several drones, desperately bobbing and weaving as the killer machines slowly caught up with him.

"I see you, guns, guns, guns!"

The 25mm automatic revolver cannon in the nose of the F-35 spun up, General Electrics finest sending a hail of metal into the drones, forcing them to evade.

In retaliation, the unmanned hunter killers spun in place, bringing their own deadly weapons to bear.

With a shrill hiss the photon cannons fired, and the F-35 launched chaff and flares to confuse the machines as it banked to the left.

Several shots barely missed, the others harmlessly flying into the horizon.

The drones accelerated, moving to cut off angles of escape for the aircraft.

"THIS IS USS NIMITZ, COMING TO SUPPORT!"

A white wall of smoke came from below, hundreds of missiles guided onto their alien targets by the most powerful sensors mankind had ever created.

Following the missiles were carrier jets, F-18s and 35s in the hundreds soaring into the combat area.

The sky was lit up by several massive fireballs, drones falling out of the sky as the US Navies wrath was unleashed.

Having lost much of its forces to the failed attempt to hold the Ravagers in the Mediterranean, the Navy was back with a vengeance.

"WE GOT TRANSPORT SHIPS INCOMING, YOUR NEW OBJECTIVE IS TO PROVIDE SUPPORT TO THE GROUND FORCES! THERE IS STILL OVER HALF A MILLION PEOPLE DOWN THERE, WE MUST HOLD THE LINE."

The surviving fighters cheered and dove, diving through the clouds.

Some of them broke off, returning to the makeshift airbase to refuel and re arm.

Viper Team, a squadron of 12 F-35A "Lighting 2s", descended to only 10,000 feet.

Following them came Omega Team, with the others hot on their heels.

Beneath them the evacuation continued, brave police officers and national guard packing as many civilians as possible into buses and transports, the line of trucks stretching for as far as the eye could see.

A child waved at them as they flew past, and the pilots spirits soared.

This is what they were fighting for.

This is what they were protecting.

"WE GOT INCOMING, RADAR SAYS 20, NO, 50 TRANSPORT SHIPS ESCORTED BY THOUSANDS OF DRONES."

Steeling their hearts, the fighters flew to meet them head on.

As they did, the Commander in Chief came over the radio.

That was impossible, he was supposed to have been evacuated hours ago!

"To all Americans, this is the President speaking.

I know that many of you believed that I had already left the city, but instead of running and hiding from the enemy while I send brave soldiers to their deaths I have decided to stand with those on the front lines!

We are here not because we have to be, but because we WANT to be. Because every last man, woman, and child in America is in danger. The enemy is coming, there is no doubt about that. They are coming in numbers sufficient to blot out the sun.

They are coming with monsters, and slaughter machines, and things even I can't imagine. But I know this:

No matter what the odds are, no matter if we face hell itself,

WE. WILL. HOLD. THE. LINE!."

As he spoke his voice rose up to a thunderous crescendo, raw might and human emotion ablaze in his words.

"WE WILL MEET THEM HEAD ON, AND WE WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE END!

FOR EVERY HOUR, MINUTE, SECOND BOUGHT BY OUR BLOOD, OUR PEOPLE HAVE A CHANCE TO SURVIVE!

AND THAT IS WHAT WE ARE FIGHTING FOR, NOT NATION, NOT RELIGION, NOT RACE, BUT FOR HUMANITY AS A WHOLE!

SO THAT WHEN THE SUN RISES IN THE MORNING OVER THE REMNANTS OF OUR WORLD, OUR CHILDREN CAN WAKE UP AND LOOK TO THE HEAVENS WITH HOPE!

THIS IS THE COMMANDER IN CHIEF OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA TO ALL SURVIVING HUMAN FORCES,

COMMENCE OPERATION BURNING SKIES!"

The transport ships entered view, titanic metal disks with a pair of nacelles branching from their rear.

Bizarre glowing runes covered their silver frames, glowing a unearthly red.

Escorting them were hundreds of drones, each one a self contained fully autonomous slaughter machine.

The transport ships were the larger threats despite being unarmed, acting as flying aircraft carriers for the other Ravager forces.

As the fighters dived on the Ravager machines, the drones split off from their motherships and charged without care into the fray.

Streaks of light crossed the sky followed by explosions as human and alien were sent spinning out of the sky by the others weapons, missiles and photon cannons exchanging fire on a scale unprecedented.

Viper Team broke formation just in time to avoid a swarm of drones, the alien machines turning impossibly fast to follow their human prey.

Just as the drones closed with their targets, Omega Team intervened.

While their F-16s were not as advanced as the F-35s flown by Viper, they were just as effective in the trained hands of Omega.

Like a flash of lightning the aircraft descended onto their foe, casting them down with missile and cannon, drones cut down by the tens.

"Good kills Omega!"

The F-16s broke off towards another furball.

Viper Team flew into the thick of the fighting, a massive dogfight between F-18s and over 50 drones.

Missiles streaked from hardpoints to their targets, slamming into drones and sending them crashing out of the sky.

The drones responded with impossible maneuvers followed by hails of energy bolts, several aircraft torn apart, pilots ejecting from their doomed planes.

Viper 1 turned to chase a drone, the machine just barely avoiding his fire.

He banked, chasing the aircraft as it dived towards the ground.

Holding down the trigger, Viper 1 dragged his 25mm cannon over the drone, the line of shells piercing the armoring of the machine and causing it to burst into a ball of flame.

A blue flash and Viper 2 went down, a stream of fire from the ground bisecting his Lightning and sending molten chunks of metal raining on the streets below.

"WE GOT HECTORS ON THE GROUND, EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

Viper Team broke off, twisting and weaving through fire as multiple other aircraft went down.

On the ground, a pair of titanic walking machines, steel soldiers over 50 feet in height, strode out of the dust and smoke.

Each one was inhumanly thin, almost skeletal. In complete silence, they raise their massive weapons and fired.

The humans responded in kind, the ground shaking as the apocalyptic fury of those still standing was unleashed.

Even when the Ravager forces blotted out the very Sun, brave soldiers held the line to the last.

Every second bought was a live saved, and when the final man fell...

A light.

And clouds were shattered, the sky itself torn asunder by atomic fire.


	12. EDF Field Guide 1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of military documents aimed at providing general information on EDF forces.

EDF FIELD GUIDE VERSION 2024

READING CREDENTIALS...

CREDENTIALS ACCEPTED.

WELCOME BACK, RICHARD EPCAR.

Entry select:

EDF Air and Space Force.<

EDF Air and Space Force Aircraft.<

EDF FIGHTERS.<

EDF EJ-25

A further development of the EJ-24 used in 2017, the EJ-25 is the standard air superiority fighter of the EDF. It is powered by a single high performance fusion jet, giving it the ability to super cruise at mach 2.6. The cockpit is fitted with a helmet mounted display system allowing the pilot to see through the aircraft and give commands with his or her voice. Armament is a single 30mm UT-10 rotary cannon with 2500 shots and up to 20,000 lbs of ordinance carried in a single internal bay and several externally mounted weapons pod. Included is a reflector mounted on the nose of the aircraft, a advanced piece of technology able to instantly reflect any ranged fire if used at the right moment. Range is in excess of 12,000 nautical miles, and the max altitude is over 70,000 feet allowing it to engage suborbital targets.

EDF EX-26

A advanced air superiority fighter, the EX-26 is notable for being only able to be piloted by female pilots due to its advanced pysionic link control system. The pilot controls the aircraft as if it were their own body, allowing near instantaneous reaction times and super maneuverability. Due to the weight of the armored cockpit, ejection is impossible short of detaching the entire cockpit. Engines are a pair of thrust vectoring plasma jets powered by a single 250 mW grade plasma reactor giving the aircraft a maximum speed of over mach 3. Armament is 2 Psiblade 5 mounted in the nose of the aircraft, assisted by 2 Mirage Rapid homing plasma guns. As both of these weapons are mind guided, the pilot can engage enemies even when they attempt to evade, or curse shots around obstacles. Due to the nature of plasma weapons, the aircraft has functionally unlimited ammunition. Range is also functionally unlimited, and the aircraft is capable of orbital flight with reduced performance. 

Entry select:

EDF Ground Forces<

EDF Ground Forces Vehicles<

EDF Ground Forces Armored Fighting Vehicles<

E551 Gigantus

Similar to the E551 Gigantus used in 2017, the E551 Gigantus (nicknamed the Super Gigantus) is the standard EDF Main Battle Tank. It is the result of a program started in 2019 after it was found that the previous E551 was insufficent to fight the giant insects deployed as infantry by the Ravagers, as it was designed to counter theoretical alien Main Battle Tanks that never appeared. The current model of E551 Gigantus is the J2 model, equipped with a high power 120mm cannon firing HEAT-AI shells designed to destroy large groups of Giant Insects from a long range. A secondary machine gun that is typically not used due to requiring a second person to operate is mounted next to the main gun. The armor consists of a alien metal based composite capable of withstanding heat in excess of 10,000 C for short periods of time and withstanding massive kinetic impacts in excess of 1000 PSI. The driver is given a display of the armored fighting vehicles systems and the input from its sensors with a advanced helmet mounted display system.

EDF Ground Forces<

EDF Ground Forces Vehicles<

EDF Ground Forces Infantry Weapons<

Vibroblade

The Vibroblade is one of the first military applications of force field technology designed for offense, following previous designs including the XF-19 sniper rifle and the X-21 Force Knife. The Vibroblade functions by projecting and releasing a thin (>.01 mm) but powerful force field. Range of the projected force field depends on the specific model, with ranges over 500 meters possible. The force field is able to cut through almost anything, severing bonds on the cellular level. While certain Ravager material is immune to its effects, most Ravager forces are vulnerable. Weight is in excess of 200 lbs, and the blade is sharp enough to be used without force field projectors. It is operated by the Fencer Power Framed Infantry.


	13. 12

"You want to do WHAT?" 

Aria T'Loak, Pirate Queen of Omega, stared in confusion at the Batarian slaver in front of her. Had she been stupid, she would have merely taken him for a idiot thinking he could pick on the new kids on the block, somehow thinking the "EDF" was a easy target. The subtle tilt of his head down and the presence of a well clothed Batarian that had done nothing since he came in but watch the slaver and occasionally raise his omni tool to his mouth told her that wasn't true. Seems the Bartarian Special Intervention Unit wanted to get information on EDF abilities directly. 

"That is a nice offer, but no. I do not believe your little operation could succeed, and even if it could, it would not be worth it."

The man looked over his shoulder towards the agent, before nervously continuing.

"I don't need much, just for you to stall the defense fleet a few hours. And if I do succeed, you will be given a fair share of the spoils."

Aria began to laugh, before stopping abruptly and glaring the slaver dead in the eyes.

"75%"

The shocked expression of the Batarian perfectly matched his strained and bewildered response.

"What?"

Aria sighed and lounged back on her chair, while her security officers began to grip their weapons tight.

"You heard me. 75% of the loot, take it or leave it."

The Batarian began stuttering.

"B-but then even if I do succeed I get nothing! How could you consider that a fair deal?!?"

The fact he was raising his voice to a shout showed he had forgotten just who he was talking to. A quick display of biotic power that sent him to his knees shook him back to reason, and he began to stammer a apology before Arias single raised finger silenced him.

"Shut. The fact I am even considering supporting your insane scheme is more then you deserve, and unless you want to fight through a entire Turian battlegroup you WILL find my offer fair and final."

He rapidly nodded.

Aria tilted her head to the right, the Batarian equivalent of telling someone that she owned them.

"Now do we have a deal?"

The slaver managed to get out a "Yes" before quickly leaving the club. Aria turned to watch the SIU agent give her a knowing look, before he followed the other four eyes out of Afterlife and into the neon illuminated streets of Omega. Aria took a moment to relax, taking in the strobing lights of the club and the electronic Salarian music blaring.

"Good riddance, I was getting close to smashing that idiot like a damn bug."

Grizz, her right hand man, nodded and gazed over the club.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

EDF FIELD GUIDE VERSION 2024

READING CREDENTIALS...

CREDENTIALS ACCEPTED.

WELCOME BACK, RICHARD EPCAR.

EDF Ground Forces<

EDF Ground Forces Vehicles<

EDF Ground Forces Infantry Weapons<

M1 Stingray Personnel Artillery Piece.

The Stingray is the standard issue personnel artillery piece, specifically designed to fight giant creatures. One of the key features of the Stingray is simplicity of use, with its "point and shoot" style of operation making it suitable for even the greenest rookie. This combined with excellent ergonomics and effective 102mm ammunition, made it a soldiers best friend. A maximum range of over 1000 meters and high rocket velocity of 500 meters a second make it effective against all targets, from Drones to Ants. Each rocket carries a powerful warhead allowing it to cause damage to giant insects within a 10 meter radius, allowing a skilled operator to strike multiple opponents with a single shot.


	14. 14

Sirens.

The screaming of the “Howling Banshee” sirens echoed through the tight metal corridors of Base 354. Soldiers scrambled awake, rushing to their feet and equipment lockers.

Sargent Juan "John" Heinlein, startled awake, groaned as his somewhat blissful sleep was ruined.

“Damn! Must be another flock of hornets, eh?”

Michelle “Frosty” Freda, his room mate and the meanest girl he ever knew cursed as she rolled out of her bed and threw on her jet black under suit with a scowl on her face.

He quickly put on his own, ignoring the cold of the rubber composite and dashing out the door.

The long grey walls of corridor was sporadically illuminated by the flashing red light of the sirens, and he could see other soldiers rushing from their own rooms towards the equipment lockers.

He fell into line behind some men and women from Ranger Unit 26, Michelle keeping pace with him.

His fellow Power Frame pilots scrambled to fall in line, before the soldiers dispersed throughout the massive, armored, armory that contained the equipment lockers. He ignored the low whine of the ZE Gun turrets mounted on the ceiling as he passed underneath them, and rushed to his locker.

Fencers and Rangers rushed to and from their own lockers, and he lost sight of Freda momentarily before she reappeared from the mass of people.

Reaching into his locker, Heinlein grabbed his armor and suited up quickly before leaving towards the Power Frame Hanger, Freda in close pursuit.

“Damn, what do you think it is this time, more bugs or a abandoned Ravager robotic?”

Freda glanced at him as they ran, pale face hidden by her helmet.

“Probably just more bugs, but it must be something serious if they are scrambling everyone.”

Juan nodded, before coming to a stop as he reached the Power Frame Hangar.

“Come on, suit up!”

Freda yelled as she leapt into her own unit, strapping into the giant robot.

Juan grinned and climbed into his own suit, strapping in and feeling the electricity surge through the vehicle before lifting the frames arm with the movement of his own, closing his fist and watching the skeletal graspers do the same.

Freda did the same, and ran though the check list at breakneck speed, testing hydraulics and thrusters before using the machines arms to pick up and mount a pair of titanic rotary cannons on the underside of each arm. A automated system placed a pair of VLS racks on each shoulder, and Freda slammed shut the canopy of the machine.

She raised both arms into the air, revolver cannons spinning as she roared through the speakers.

“All systems go, Möbius 2 ready for deployment!”

Juan mounted his own weapons, his own pair of rotary cannons. A pair of chirps confirmed the successful installation of the weapons, then he raised his (human) hand an pressed a small red button on each side of the cockpit.

With a mechanical hiss, a fully automated system attached a pair of VLS on the each of the machines soldiers.

As the vehicle began feeding information on the diagnostics of the suit, Juan slammed the canopy of the frame shut, fully covering him.

A rush of air filled the cockpit as the CBN protection systems activated and it sealed, completely airtight with no gaps that might allow the acid of a giant insect to seep through. A incredible amount of information was displayed and cleared from the screen by the pilot in seconds, and he activated the floodlights of the BM 03 Vegalta as he repeated Fredas declaration.

“ALL SYSTEMS GO, MÖBIUS 1 DEPLOYING!”


	15. 15

Breaking into a sprint, Juan pushed his Vegalta to the limit as he rushed towards the intercept point. Checking over his soldier to see the other member of Möbius keeping pace, he sighed.

Barely a month of peace and they were once again back in the fire. While he wasn't complaining, it would have been nice to have some actual time to rest.

God knows Frosty needs it...

While everyone was hit hard by the Ravagers, Freda had a particular hatred of them. It was understandable, few people would forgive those who killed their family. Especially not a girl like her.

"This Scout 27, intercept point is clear, no bugs in sight!"

Based on the trajectory of the bogeys, they would land somewhere in a abandoned metropolis a few miles from the actual EDF base. Apparently, from what he had managed to pick up on, they were not part of the Citadel Council the friendly aliens had, but were instead pirates.

While normally he would find the notion of fighting alien pilots funny, fighting 10 meter insects and literal fire breathing dragons made the concept downright normal.

He leapt, Vegalta propelled into the air by powerful hydraulics, and seeing he would quite clear the ruins of a house he fired his thrusters.

Twin wings of fire blasted from the vehicles back, causing it to fly clean over the building and come down hard.

It took a half a second for the machine to recover, and Juan was already starting to run when Freda came over the building herself, brilliant gold paint job reflecting the dim after noon light.

The pair continued to move, before coming to a stop a few hundred meters outside the skeletal city. The wall of steel seemed to stretch up forever, desolate and empty.

"Hundreds of thousands of people used to live here, now its just a ghost town..."

Freda muttered under her breath.

"I will make them pay."

Looking into the vast blue sky above, Juan could swear he saw a burst of red among the heavens.

Wait.

A streak of fire hurtled into the sky, and another burst appeared as it left view.

Followed by another.

"This is Strategic Command Headquarters, hostile vessels have begun to attempt earth fall. All units are to be on high alert, we will broadcast the results of the space battle to you."

Juan shrugged, the movement copied by the Vegalta.

"Well then, lets get into position."

He began to run, moving into the empty city, ignoring the fact that the area was dead silent.

Freda pursued, and the two began to seek out a ambush position. While attempting to ambush a enemy that you knew little about was difficult, it was possible, and finding a proper position was crucial.

He leapt onto a small building, before using it as a launch platform onto a larger one.

Having the high ground was always a good choice.

"This is Weapons Operator, all silos, open, Despina, locked on!"

A few moments later several streaks of orange light shot into the heavens at a speed that would have seemed impossible just 20 years ago.

"Tempests away, impacting in 10 seconds!"

The pair looked over the cityscape, the orange of the sun reflecting off of white concrete and steel.

"IMPACT! All targets destroyed!"

The voice was cut off by the Tactics Officers, anxiety obvious in her own.

"Hostile warships have launched dropships, and begun counter fire."

Several speck of light fell from the sky in the distance, crashing down to earth. They weren't close, over 50 kilometers away, but even then he could tell that the impact was devastating.

Despina...

They must be trying to suppress EDF ground defenses.

Tuning out the radio chatter, Juan concentrated on his sensors.

Suddenly, several red blips appeared on his radar, the objects descending at a blazing speed towards the city.

Each one was around 5 meters in length, quite small, but given the technology of the aliens...

They must be the dropships.

"Möbius 2! Heads up, hostile aircraft incoming at 1250 kph!"

Freda reacted, rotating the top of her Vegalta to face the incoming dropships. They were nearly in visual range now, and the Vegalta chirped as its VLS systems locked onto them. All 20 of them.

"Damn, we are heavily outnumbered... fire a salvo, then retreat."

He could see them now, 10 small aircraft that resembled a flying box more then anything that should be airborne.

They were of various make and model, makeshift weapons hanging of the sides of them, doors opened like the helicopter gunships of the pre war world. Nose art adorned the fronts of some, while others were completely bare.

The head aircraft entered range, and was met by twin streams of fire from Fregas revolver cannons.

The object seemed to shimmer for a second before the shells began ripping into it, causing it to fall from the sky like a rock.

Juan also opened up, his own fire impacting another dropship to once again being met by a odd shimmer, but no actual damage.

He continued firing, and eventually whatever was blocking his fire disappeared and the vehicle exploded as the shells torn through it.

"FIRE MISSILES!"

The deadly projectiles launched from the shoulders of the Vegaltas, soaring above before dropping on aircraft, exploding into balls of fire.

Some fell, but yet again some managed to survive, shimmering barriers blocking the explosions. They returned fire, cannons blazing with strange light that launched streaks of silver at the machines. Frega was hit, multiple times by the projectiles, flashes of light as the rounds glanced off her Vegalta, inflicting damage to the outer plating. A streak impacted the arm of the machine, and part of it was torn off. Another smashed clear into the chest of the Power Frame, and Juan realized that the powder exiting the impact crater was the pulverized remains of armor and shell, turned into dust by the impact.

"PULL BACK!"

Juan leapt back, firing his jump jets as he did to control his fall.

He impacted the earth with a crash, Frega landing next to him a second later. Her Vegalta has damaged, dents and scrapes in the more heavily armored sections, and holes in the lighter areas.

"FROSTY, STATUS REPORT!"

She replied with a shaky voice.

"Damn, they got me pretty good. No penetration of the cockpit, but my left cannon is screwed and another shot to the chest would go clean through."

Juan responded as he shifted to face a dropship that dived onto the pair, maneuvering through the tight skyscrapers easily.

"We have to find cover! They will tear us apart in the open!"

Frega leapt back to avoid the hail of fire, and launched a pair of missiles that sent the dropship spiraling to the ground. Another one rounded a corner, before it landed and several humanoid figures left it.

The humanoids began firing at them, miniature versions of the weapons on the dropships impacting to little effect.

Freda raised her good arm and fired, the hail of shells tearing through the aliens like paper, shimmers appearing only to "pop" a milisecond later, the humanoids impacted dying instantly.

One of them, which resembled a blue woman, raised her arms and to Juans shock a ball of... something materialized and launched at high speed at Fredas Vegalta.

It impacted, and the armor touched seem to warp and distort, being wrenched apart. Several aliens begin concentrating fire on the shot, shells that were previously glancing off now starting to tear off small chunks of armor. He quickly responded by laying down a wall of fire that blew apart the dropship and sent the aliens to the ground.

Several of them tried to get back on their feet, but Freda swept her cannon across the area, tearing them and the wreckage of the dropship apart.

The pair of remaining dropships roared overhead, almost seeming to weigh the odds of attacking the pair of Vegaltas.

Juan advanced, raising his nearly spent cannons towards them while opening and closing his VLS pods.

The blue woman slowly stood up, watching them fly off into the distance before dropping her weapon as she looked up to the Power Frame towering over her.

She raised her hands in the universal sign of surrender.


	16. 16

Pathetic.

That is what Wrex thought of these pirates.

Looking across the cramped bay of the tin can they considered a shuttle, he examined the expression on the face of the poor Turian that was clearly on something.

Damn, this really is a cake walk if they are sending this group of idiots.

He took note of the way the Turians armor was haphazardly thrown on, the sorry state of his rifle, a Batarian made toy fit for a Vorcha.

If anything the Codex said was true, a weapon like that wouldn’t even piss off the wildlife on the ground here.

Wrex lifted his own weapon slightly. It was a heavy sniper rifle made by a Turian company. Even he had to admit the Turians made some pretty awesome weapons.

While the rifle had the slight drawback of being able to only fire a single shot before overheating, said single shot could blow a hole clean through a Elcor.

He thought for a moment.

The side of one.

The shuttle suddenly shifted, the pilot beginning to scream.

The pirates took this as cause to start yelling themselves, a cacophony of different languages and accents.

Wrex merely looked towards the cockpit, his eyes widening as a shuttle ahead of his burst into flame and went spinning out of view.

The shuttle dived, the passengers thrown back into their seats as the pilot deactivated the inertial dampeners in favor of increasing speed, roaring through the air at a near vertical dive.

Within seconds the ground had entered view, the shuttle reactivating inertial dampeners and pulling up sharply just in time to avoid a hill, weaving through the mountainous area at low altitude.

Wrex stood up, ducking to avoid running into the relatively low ceiling, before the side doors opened revealing rolling hills covered in green plant life. Several large holes occasionally broke the ground, each one large enough to drive a Tomkah into.

Another pirate walked to the door, looking out and quickly noticing the holes as well.

“What do you think made em?”

His voice was rough and gravelly, and Wrex turned to face a scarred Batarian with a cruel grin.

Wrex thought, then answered in a deadpan.

“Thresher Maws.”

The pirates grin suddenly disappeared.

“Thresher Maws? Seriously?”

Wrex nodded.

“Yeah, and big ones.”

The pirate took a step back.

“You’re joking.”

Wrex stared him dead in the eyes.

“No, last time I saw holes like that a 50 meter one came out of the ground and nearly swallowed me whole.

The Batarian began looking over his shoulders at the holes, staring into the abyss.

“Out of the 20 people on that contract, I was the only one to survive.”

The pirate quickly went back to his seat, allowing Wrex to resume examining the landscape.

The shuttle decelerated, coming to a stop a meter above a small primitive building constructed of wood and plaster. Several others stood nearby, and in the distance a much large group of buildings were clearly visible.

Wrex dropped out of the ship and rushed into cover, ignoring the cries of the pirates as they too left the dropship and began running towards the town.

Watching the shuttle pull away, Wrex pulled up his omni tool and started collecting data.

Hopefully the STG would be less pushy the next time they wanted him to do their dirty work.


	17. 17

The first thing Wrex noticed on entering the small structure was how small it was. Of course, that made sense, given these humans were supposedly the size of Asari at best, but it didn’t make slamming his head into a doorframe any less embarrassing.

Ducking under the offending structure, he scanned the small room he found himself in, searching for both any danger and anything his employers would be interested in.

Anything of cultural or technological importance.

Importance meaning what is obviously commonly used or could be used to gain more insight into humanity, in this case.

The place looked abandoned, and in a hurry, clothing left on racks and chairs left pushed out, pillows and random objects laying on the floor, a blanket left in a bundle on a couch.

Wrexs eyes locked onto a small framed picture on a small wooden structure.

He picked it up, and examined it. It captured a small group of humans, two males and two females, with one older male and one older female standing behind a pair of children and smiling.

He carefully put the object into a small container, the picture suspended in the air by Mass Effect fields to avoid damage from collisions or sudden movement.

Turning around, Wrex moved through the nearest doorway, entering a small kitchen area, with primitive cooking equipment and a table. Cabinets were left flung open, a small line of native lifeforms not even the size of a credit chip crawling up the wall into what must have been leftover food. Ignoring them, Wrex opened one of the still closed pantries and grabbed a pair of boxes of food, the logo on the front of them showing a smiling man wearing a uniform and giving a thumbs up.

He took a quick snap of the text: “Ranger Rations”

Oddly, one of the boxes was ripped open, a single package missing. There didn’t appear to be any signs of animal activity, meaning that a human must have done this.

Wrex grabbed a handful of the packages and placed it in another small container before heading up the stairway to the second story of the building.

The second story consisted of a hallway leading to a large room with a bed, a second room branching off from the main corridor halfway down it. Once again both were left open, the larger room possessing a large... screen of some kind adjacent to the bed.

The smaller room had a interesting arrangement, with a single bed below another one, the top one like the larger bed still perfectly made, the bottom one seemingly having been left as it was the last time it was used. Several small toys were scattered on the floor, Wrex smiling as he noticed that some of them were miniature representations of military vehicles. While they obviously weren’t as functional as Krogan military toys, it was still interesting to see that the humans had much the same ideas for childrens toys.

He grabbed one, a tiny armored vehicle with as single large turret and gun, shoved it in a container and made his way back down the stairs, the sound of something moving outside catching his attention as he did.

He rounded a corner and spotted something quickly dart across his field of view. Reaching for his sidearm, Wrex stalked towards the disturbance in near silence.

Another sound, that of something light rapidly moving over the wooden floorboards.

Wrex shot around the corner, side arm raised before coming to a immediate halt. A small female human, likely a child, stood staring at him in what was likely shock and confusion.

Wonderful.

Wrex took note of her disheveled appearance and nearly slapped himself when he put the state of the food items and the lower bed together.

The girl started to open her mouth to scream, but she was silenced by Wrex crossing the distance between the two with a single step and covering her mouth.

Switching on his translator, he hoped the tech head who programmed it did a good job as he attempted t-

The child slammed her fists into his stomach to no effect, before attempting to make a break for it. She dived, letting his hand slide off her before preforming what he could only describe as a attempt at a combat roll backwards out of reach.

Wrex thought quickly, and opted for moving in between her and the doorway, only to be shocked at the human attempting to bust out through the window by rolling into it, only to come to a immediate stop as she stood motionless, gazing out the window.

He followed her stare, and glimpsed a massive black object cross his line of sight, the thin thing stretching out of view, vanishing behind a house.

What the hell...

The girl began to slowly walk backwards, shivering in terror as a loud clicking, like that of a titanic switch being flipped repeatedly came from behind the house in front of him. A long black form stretched from behind it, spindly and thin, before the tip of it slammed into the ground with incredible force.

Another entered view, then another, these ones merely hovering above the ground and twitching, all three objects over 5 meters in length. It was when the next two came around the building that Wrex realized they were legs.


	18. 18

Wrex silently raised his sidearm, slowly approaching the girl from behind, keeping the weapon aimed at the... thing that was on the other side of the street.

The clicking noise came again, the pair of what he realized must have been massive feelers twitching as it did. Another leg came out from behind the building, this one coming crashing down onto a small vehicle, ripping into the metal and crushing it.

The girl jumped at him lightly touching her shoulder, shocked back into her senses, before turning around to see him cover her mouth with his hand.

Thinking quickly, Wrex remembered Asari body language for shut the hell up and shook his head as he mimicked closing his mouth and covering it.

The girl either got the idea or was simply too busy being terrified to scream, a tiny squeak all that escaped her as Wrex let go of her and holstered his sidearm. Silently reaching for the massive rifle on his back, Wrex kept a eye on the feelers of the creature.

The thing moved, with strange twitching motions as it stepped out into the open on too many gigantic legs. Wrex felt his blood run cold at the sight of the massive insectoid form, before he lowered his rifles barrel directly onto a massive, compound eye that seemed to follow his movement with a small section of shimmering hexagons.

Above the eyes, two feelers came from the top of its oval head, twitching and flinching as the creature repeatedly opened and closed its razor jaws, each one less a jaw and more a massive blade of chitin over 2 meters long, the sound of the mandibles sliding over each other producing the loud clicking noise.

Wrex stared down the iron sights of his rifle, and silently began to squeeze its trigger when the thing moved, darting across the road in a instant, and vanishing out of view.

He stood still for another minute, waiting to see if the creature was truly gone. The girl stood silent, occasionally shivering, before she finally looked up towards the door.

Which was now unguarded.

The girl looked from Wrex to the door, then back out the window, before looking him in the eyes and beginning to quickly walk backwards into the kitchen.

“Wait, I am not going to harm you.”

Attempting to speak to her in a voice that was better suited for young varen might have been a mistake, but the translator must have worked because she immediately stopped in favor of staring in confusion.

She squeaked something at him in a odd language, falling backwards as she scrambled into a pantry.

Wrex calmly and smoothly advanced, holstering his weapon before holding his hands up to show he meant no harm to her.

“I am not going to harm you, I was just taking a look around when you surprised me. Now I would like to continue with my...”

He considered what to call what he was doing, not wanting to outright state that he was basically a spy.

“...investigation into Earth.”

The girl seemed to perk up at the last word, before reluctantly nodding and saying one word.

“EDF?”

What is that supposed to mean.

The girl looked almost expectantly at him, but she was clearly still highly distressed.

“Yes?”

Her facial expressions slightly relaxed, or at least Wrex thought they did. If human body language was similar to Asari, then he would say she was no longer completely terrified.

“Look kid, I don’t want to eat you or turn you to soup or anything, I just want to get on with my mission and get it done before some 50 foot robot comes smashing in and killing everything.”

The girl seemed to get some of it.

“But... I will be damned if I leave you alone with some kind of super Rachni abomination lurking around here. So you are coming with me.”

Not that he would have left her there anyways, given that she would have probably been discovered by the pirates after they returned to the drop zone.


End file.
